randy_cunningham_nastoletni_ninjafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Randy Cunningham
Randy Cunningham '''to zwykły uczeń szkoły średniej dostaje niesamowitą szansę, by zostać nowym Ninja szkoły Norrisville High. Uzbrojony w podręcznik wiedzy tajemnej NinjaNomicon i kostium Ninja, Randy będzie walczył z potworami i szaleńcami, by tylko zatrzymać okropnego Czarnoksiężnika w jego więzieniu.Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni Ninja Wygląd Randy jest szczupły. Ma duże, niebieskie oczy i fioletową wysoką grzywkę . Chłopak na co dzień nosi czerwoną koszulkę z białą linią, która kuli się, tworząc ten sam symbol, który znajduje się na okładce NinjaNomiconu i kostiumie wojowników ninja. Ubiera także ciemno zieloną bluzę z długim rękawem i kieszeniami. Nosi czarne rurki, które dobrze komponują się z resztą stroju. Jego trampki są fioletowe. thumb Jako wojownik Randy nosi typowy strój ninja, który jest używany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Randy jest prawdopodobnie ubrany w codzienny strój pod kostiumem Ninja, jako druga warstwa. Jedyne, co można zobaczyć u Randy'ego to jego oczy. Wygląd fizyczny nie zmienia się. Cechy Lubi się bawić co jest bardzo dziwne dla nastolatka w tym wieku .... wydaje się być dziecinny .Randy jest przeciętnym uczniem który stara się dopasować i być cool. Zazwyczaj robi ryzykowne rzeczy, które pakują go w kłopoty, np. kiedy wszedł po kryjomu na imprezę Bash'a ("Dom tysiąca glutów"), pluł do wulkanu ("Kosz na potwory"), i wykorzystując sekrety Wojownika Cienia (NinjaNomicon) próbował naprawić szkolny projekt ("Powstanie Driscoll'a"). Często zapomina, że jego działania mają swoje konsekwencje, które mogą przypadkowo lub celowo doprowadzić do poważnych problemów dla siebie i ludzi wokół niego. W miarę upływu czasu zdaje sobie sprawę, że thumbto jego wina i bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność, aby to naprawić. Jego poczucie odpowiedzialności i poświęcenia rozwinęło w całej serii. Choć nie jest bardzo dobrym uczniem, Randy jest bardzo bystry i radzi sobie z problemami ninja, a także normalnych sytuacjach życiowych. Randy jest bardzo dobry w zagadkach i łamigłówkach, jak pokazano w odc. "Opowieść o złotym notatniku". Randy jest również niezłym graczem, dużo lepszym niż Howard, jak widać w "Gierczana Grota Grega". Randy jest o wiele mniej emocjonalny niż Howard, i rzadko chowa urazę, bo nie bierze wszystkiego do siebie przez długi czas. Randy może być samolubny, niecierpliwy, nieczuły i nieco apodyktyczny, ale jest wiernym przyjacielem i posiada serce bohatera, doskonałe według ideałów ninja. On również dotrzymuje obietnic, np. gdy Howard pyta go, czy obieca zostać w szafce przez 10 sekund, a on sam pierdzi i zamyka drzwi szafki. Howard może być kłopotliwy, ale na szczęście Randy jest zwykle dla niego wyrozumiały. On może traktować Howarda jako nieuczciwego lub złego w czasach, kiedy, jak mówi Howard nie rozumiał konieczności obowiązku, jednak on robi wszystko, aby między nimi układało się jak najlepiej, a także, aby nie zaniedbać obowiązków Ninja. Mimo swoich negatywnych cech, Randy okazuje się być bardzo dzielny i utrzymuje wysokie morale, jak widać w odc. "Ninja Obóz", gdy odmówił walki z innymi adeptami i wrócił się (choć był blisko mety), żeby pomóc jednemu z nich. Kiedy Randy zdobył maskę i stał się ninja, myślał, że to sama walka. Szybko odkrywa, jakthumb|202px ciężko walczyć z robotami i potworami i wkrótce się do tego przyzwyczaić. Bardzo się angażuje w roli Ninja, przez co niekiedy prawie zrywa przyjaźń z Howardem. Odkąd został Ninja jest bardziej dojrzały i po trochu dowiaduje się czegoś nowego z przysłów Nomiconu. Może zabrać trochę czasu, aby dowiedzieć się, jak pokonać robota lub potwora, ale Randy robi wszystko, by chronić swoją szkołę. W "Ninja Obóz" Randy traci pewność siebie i ma wątpliwości, czy jest odpowiednim chłopcem, aby być Ninją, ale po napotkaniu Mac Antfee, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Nomicon wybrał go ze względu na jego szlachetność oraz czyste serce i jest to dla niego tylko test. W odc."Tożsamość ninjy" Randy nie potrafi pokonać robota, który podczas walki uczy się jego ataków. Wkracza do Nomiconu, gdzie usiłuje dostać się do "ostatniej lekcji". Niestety, żeby przejść przez te drzwi, trzeba ukończyć szkolenie. Randy łamie zakaz i wkracza w nieznane, tym samym nieświadomie kasując sobie pamięć. Kiedy Nomicon go wzywa i przypomina, kim jest, chłopak myśli, że to żart, gdyż Howard w tym czasie przejmuje kostium. Podręcznik zdradza mu, że Randy został wybrany ze względu na swoje czyste serce. To dowodzi jego wartości zarówno jako zwykłego chłopca, jak i wojownika ninja. To pokazuje, że ma czyste myśli i szacunek, kiedy zamyka oczy i przyznaje, że nie chce zobaczyć Bucky'ego nago. Randy ratuje innych, kiedy są w niebezpieczeństwie i jest gotów ponieść koszt bycia Ninją nad popularnością. Chętnie rani się, gdy Tengu opętuje Howarda, żeby nie krzywdzić ciała Howarda. W niektórych przypadkach boi się, ale nadal robi to, co należy robić i stawia czoła swoim lękom. Znaki rozpoznawcze Maska ninja Dzięki niej Randy "przebiera się" w kostium Ninja posiadający wszystkie siły, których Randy używa, by pokonać roboty i zmutowanych uczniów. Zwykle nosi maskę ninja w jego plecaku, czy kieszeni w kurtce thumb i dżinsach, więc może jej użyć, gdy jest potrzebna. Potrafi szybciej biegać używając ninja sprintu i uwalnia moce żywiołów, np. powietrzną pięść. Randy zawsze ma maskę przy sobie bez wyjątku (nosił ją nawet w majtkach). NinjaNomicon NinjaNomicon jest nauczycielem Randy'ego we wszystkim o byciu ninja. Kiedy po raz pierwszy go otrzymał, nie przejął się książką i odrzucił ją. Nie był pewien, czy jest potrzebna. Jednak szybko okazuje się, że Nomicon jest niezbędny. Randy uczy się ufać mu i go szanować. Chłopak nie zgadza się z nim tylko w kwestii Howarda, bo Nomicon thumbsugeruje, że ninja nie powinien mieć przyjaciela. Gdy świeci lub gdy Randy jest w kryzysowej sytuacji, Nomicon oferuje porady lub przysłowia, które Randy często kwestionuje lub nie rozumie. Zwykle jednak przekonuje się do racji podręcznika i odkrywa jego nauki. Zazwyczaj nosi go w plecaku lub w kieszeni kurtki, a gdy w jest w przebraniu Ninja chowa go w szarfie. Randy może się wiele nauczyć dzięki lekcjom z Nomiconu i czasami ta wiedza ratuje mu życie. Chłopak ukrywa księgę w jego podręczniku matematyki, aby zapobiec uczniowskiej ciekawości. ''Produkty Przemysłu McFist'a'' Jak Randy mówi "Jesteśmy wymakfistowani od stóp do głów". Randy może być po prostu wielkim fanem produktów lub dlatego, że są popularne. Kiedy okazuje się, że McFist jest jednym z wrogów Ninjy, Randy jest rozdarty pomiędzy uwielbianiem go, a chęcią skopania mu tyłka. W końcu decyduje się na odzielenie świata Ninjy od własnego, nieskomplikowanego świata. Szkoła '''Wychowanie fizyczne Randy nie może mieć zbyt wiele problemów z W-F'em, ale jego trener stosuje ostry i szalony sposób nauczania, który z pewnością go przeraża. Hiszpański Randy nie jest bardzo dobrym w języku hiszpańskim, ponieważ jedyne słowa, które zna, to dania, takie jak: nacho, supremo (najwyższy), agua (woda), taco, quesidilla, salsa, roja (czerwony), holais, jabenero, burrito, grande ( Wielki) i tortilla. Dowiaduje się tego hiszpańskiego z Miguel'em, Właścicielem Taco. Matma Randy'ego nie widziano w klasie matematycznej, jak dotąd, ale jego książka matematyki została pokazana w kilku odcinkach, czasami jest używana do ukrycia Nomiconu. Historia Randy'ego nie widziano w tej klasie, ale wspomina w "McFist atakuje" , że ma z niej 3. Randy uczy się w szkole w norrisvile. Więcej informacji na angielskiej wiki. Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Cunningham Galeria Ninja 4.png Mqdefault.jpg Maska ninja.jpg Ninja.png Ninja.jpg Ninja w stołówce.png Randy-Cunningham-9th-Grade-Ninja-2.jpg Randy-large-1.jpg Randy the Ninja.jpg Randy i Howard po dłuższym graniu.png Randy i Howard przed odpaleniem gry.png Randy.jpeg Randy po raz pierwszy w stroju Ninjy.png Wypracowanie Randyego.png Nomicon po raz pierwszy w rękach Randyego.png Randy-Cunningham-Nastoletni-Ninja.jpg Randy-Cunningham-9th-Grade-Ninja-randy-cunningham-9th-grade-ninja-34617176-1280-800.png B randy cunningham 9th grade ninja.jpg Disney-randy-cunningham 36714.jpg Randy.jpg Ciekawostki * Gdy Randy miał pięć lat, ukruszył sobie lewy górny kieł o łóżko Howard'a, a jego rodzice nadal nic nie wiedzą. * Najprawdopodobniej Howard musi bardzo kochać Randy'ego ponieważ chciał się z nim przeprowadzić do mieszkania (odc. "Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze toczy"). Kategoria:Postacie